


An Interlude

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alien Goo, Daisy's Giant Crush on Phil, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Future Fic, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Alternating, POV Phil Coulson, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil's Hopeless Crush on Daisy, Semi-Public Near Nudity, Shipscuses, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Just some unresolved sexual tension with mutual pining between this hopeless pair.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> Written for skyepilot who, after reading my fic [The Breakdown](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8279728) wanted _fic where they both take an impromptu dip in a pond (for convenient reasons) and it describes their reactions to watching each other from separate POVs and nothing happens it’s just UST._

"We need to get this stuff off us," Daisy says angrily, sliding off her gauntlets and glancing sideways at Coulson.

He winces, then nods before looking around at their surroundings. He checks Google maps on his cell phone, then gestures. "There should be a lake over there," he tells her. 

She starts walking, the bright purple goo dripping off her and leaving a trail as she heads in the direction he'd indicated. He looks down at his suit and bites back a groan of frustration because it's ruined. They might be able to clean up Daisy's field suit – it's been designed to withstand a lot of stuff, although possibly not purple goo from a slime-producing, well, he's not sure what the creature was, aside from alien. 

By the time he reaches the lake, Daisy's already stripping her clothes off, and he tries not to stare, but she looks so gorgeous. She's fully healed after her time solo as Quake, fighting Watchdogs and trying to save Inhumans, and – so Dr Simmons tells him – she's at the peak of her physical fitness, and it really shows. She's lean and slender, all wiry muscle with not a spare ounce of fat on her, yet she has curves in all the right places too. He can't help thinking she looks every inch the superhero, as well as a thoroughly desirable woman, and he thinks – not for the first time – about how lucky he is to get to work with her, especially out in the field.

By the time he reaches the lake, she's down to her bra and panties, matching lilac he can't help noticing, and he swallows hard, trying to rein in his emotions and his desire. He feels bad that he wants her so much, because it's unfair to her – she deserves better than to be lusted after by a middle-aged man with few prospects. 

He sheds his suit jacket, then pulls loose his tie as Daisy wades into the water, and he swallows hard when he notices the way the sunlight's making her skin glow. Since she's got her back to him, he takes a moment to press his hand against his burgeoning erection, trying to calm things down because if she turns around and sees him in this state, it'll ruin everything between them, and her friendship is too precious to him for him to want to risk it on his inappropriate lust.

She turns towards him and he hastily begins unbuttoning his shirt. "Hurry up, Phil," she calls.

He bites his lip and tries not to blush self-consciously as she stares at him, no doubt wondering why he's so slow.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

Daisy can't help watching Phil as he gets undressed at the edge of the lake. She knows she shouldn't stare, that she should let him have some privacy, but at the same time, he'd been staring a fair bit while she undressed, so fair's fair. She will confess, but only in the privacy of her own head, to being a bit excited, both by the way he watched her (and his obvious desire – she can't help wondering if he's forgotten she can read things like that in people's vibrations), and by the prospect of seeing him shirtless. She loves his arms – they're really powerful – and his strong shoulders, and the breadth of his chest. She loves the fact that he's still in great shape and that he works hard at staying fit for field work – it feels like a compliment to her that he takes such pains to keep in shape so he can have her back when they're out in the field. She'd enjoyed having Mack as a field partner, don't get her wrong, but she loves working with Phil even more because they're just so in tune with each other.

She bites her lip as Phil discards his shirt and she sees his scar for the first time – it's clearly visible through the salt-and-pepper hair on his chest. It's big, but it's not ugly – how can it be when it represents what a hero Phil is – that he took on Loki, and tried to stop him, even though Phil is only (to quote him) 'a puny human', and Loki's a powerful Asgardian.

Daisy walks backwards a few feet, her eyes still on Phil as he takes off his shoes and socks, then discards his suit pants as well, leaving him in just his boxers. She feels a flush of heat surge through her body as she takes in his half-hard cock, imperfectly concealed by his underwear – she knows that's for her, and it gives her a thrill to know that someone finds her sexually attractive, and not just anyone, but Phil Coulson, who remains the most important person in her life.

He wades into the water, yelping a little in shock at how cold it is, which makes her chuckle. He glowers at her, and she just grins, and after a moment his glower melts into a grin of his own, albeit a bit more shy than hers.

She wishes either one of them dared to say or do something about the obvious sexual tension between them, but she's pretty sure neither one of them ever will because they wouldn't want to risk their friendship, and their working partnership, on the possibility of things going wrong between them if they became lovers. 

She holds out her hand to Phil and he gives her a quizzical look. "Now we're here we might as well enjoy a swim," she says.

He smirks at her. "Race you," he says simply, and then he's gone.

She chuckles, then goes after him. He's a powerful swimmer (it's those arms, she thinks a bit dreamily), but she reckons she's more powerful than he is, and sets out to prove it. 

For the moment she forgets all about weird alien creatures exploding into purple goo, and concentrates only on enjoying this little interlude.


End file.
